Say Something
by The FBI's Most Unwanted
Summary: When Mulder and Scully are seperated, Mulder has to fight for her. Contains Sculder and Diana. Not finished.


One day I will regret making too many fanfics, and not finishing them. FanFictions that I am continuing with:

Homecoming (Arrow)

Secrets Are Revealed (Arrow Crossover)

Old Friends (The X Files)

I am also currently making a Suicide Squad Arrow crossover which hopefully turns out okay (it will be called Arrow Squad)

Mulder started to walk towards the elevator, until a hand appeared on his shoulder. He turned around expecting to see Scully, but instead was greeted by a surprisingly happy Diana Fowley.

"Fox" Diana greeted with a huge grin on her face "it is good to see you"

Diana looked around to see if Scully was around but saw no sign of her "we should catch up some time" Diana offered

"That would be a good idea Diana, how about later we can go and grab some lunch at the café" Mulder suggested.

Diana nodded and smiled even bigger "Great ...uh how is Agent Scully?"

"Agent Scully is doing fine. I actually have to go and meet her now so..see you later"

"Bye, Fox"

Mulder turned around and headed towards the elevator.

He needed to talk to Scully.

Mulder could already hear the familiar clicking heels of Dana Scully coming. Scully had been late again, "10th time Scully!" Mulder shouted as she stepped in. He was however still looking at the case files.

"I'm sorry Mulder, I didnt go to bed till late" Scully sighed. When Mulder looked up he nearly burst out laughing. "My my my my, Dana Katherine Scully wearing sunglasses, I wonder why"

"Shut up, Mulder" Scully complained.

"Fine, fine...how much did you drink?" Mulder finally asked.

"...About 5 glasses of wine" Scully said sitting down with a moan.

Tell her Mulder. Tell her..tell her...tell her Mulder thought continously. "Oh um Scully"

"Yes Mulder? Also please dont tell me that you have done something utterly entirely stupid" Scully sighed.

"Of course not. Its just that I wont be joining you for lunch" Mulder said.

"Mulder you rebel" Scully laughed

"What?" he sighed

"leaving me alone at lunch, what could possibly be more important?" Scully joked.

"I..uh am meeting with somone at lunch" Mulder said blushing.

Scully burst out laughing "Mulder your blushing!"

Mulder hid his now red face. "Please don't say that its Skinner's assisstant" Scully laughed.

"No..Diana Fowley" Mulder accidentally said.

Scully at that moment nearly dropped the case files on the floor "Oh..good..good for you"

"Scully...is that jealousy I sense" Mulder joked, laughing.

"What?? Mulder we are professional partners" Scully replied.

"Professional? Really?" Mulder asked squinting his eyes and smiling.

"Okay...fine...we are just F.B.I partners, who don't care about each others lifes" Scully reasoned.

"Woah, Woah, Woah slow down partner, I care" Mulder replied with big eyes

Scully raised her eyebrow to dare him to continue his sentence, which caused Mulder to smile. "About stuff...about wether your safe..." Mulder finally said. "Have you realised we have done nothing but talk" Scully said trying to change the subject as she gestured to the clock on the wall.

"Oh yeah, I have to go and meet Diana. I'll see you later??" Mulder said raising his eyebrows and moving towards the door.

"Oh yeah, we were going to your apartment to watch a film today..." Scully sighed

"So..." Mulder said slowly "Are you coming still?"

"Sorry Mulder, I'm busy with...stuff" Scully lied. She felt bad but she didn't want to see what he was going to say after he met up with Diana.

"Oh..um..okay..I'll see you tomorrow then I guess" Mulder said obviously dissapointed before he left.

"Yeah..bye Mulder" Scully whispered watching him leave.

The cold air hit Mulder in the face as soon as he stepped out. He was disappointed that Scully had lied to him. He could always tell when she was lying, and telling the truth. But why would Scully lie?

Mulder walked up to the café doors and recognized Diana immediately, as she stood and started to wave frantically. He ducked his head down hoping nobody else from the F.B.I looked his way. People started to whisper to each other saying "Is that Spooky's ex-wife" or "There is another woman in Old Spooky's life??"

"Fox!" Diana threw him a grin "How are you?? How is our baby?"

Mulder looked confused and all eyes turned to them. causing him to turn red once again. "The X-Files" Diana laughed.

"Ohhh...of course" Mulder sighed. He noticed that all heads turned back to what they were doing, which made him sigh in relief.

"The X-Files is doing great, me and Scully have been going strong lately" Mulder smiled.

The mention of Scully made the atmosphere around Diana change. Diana just ignored him mentioning her name, and gave him a cold smile instead. "So what are you having Fox?"

"I feel like pizza" Mulder said sitting opposite her. "Im not surprised, you always chose pizza everytime we went somewhere" Diana smiled before continuing "Im just going to have toast and coffee"

"There is the old Diana I know" Mulder chuckled.

"Mulder, I have asked kersh if we could do a case together, one last time and he said yes" Diana said rushing it out as excitement.

"Oh..wow.." Mulder saud unsure on what to say at this point.

"I am sorry that I did it without asking you first, but I really think that it will do good for our relationship" Diana smiled

"I will have to ask Scully-"

"There is no need I already asked her, she said of course" Diana lied.

"She did? That dosen't seem like the Scully I know..although she does always let people, even if it makes her angry..." Mulder smiled.

"Yeah, anyway our case is tomorrow, and Kersh said that if our case is successful then we will be working more cases together" Diana explained.

"What about Scully?" Mulder asked.

"She gets options, stay here and work with me and you..or she gets her old life back by working with her former partner" Diana replied.

 _There is in no way that I am allowing Scully to leave me, for her former partner_ Mulder thought.

"So is that okay with you?" Diana continued bringing mulder out of his thoughts.

"Yes..it is" Mulder reassured her with a smile.

Next day

 _Scully is late again_ Mulder thought. He started to hear heels clicking down to the basement but they didnt sound like Scully's they sounded like...

"Diana" Mulder greeted. She shot him a smile. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Have you forgotten? We are working a case together" Diana reminded him. "Of course, I knew I was forgetting something" Mulder laughed.

The phone rang and Mulder sighed. He picked it up and knew that it was already going to be Skinner "What's up Skin man?"

"Don't whats up me Mulder"

 _What the hell have I done wrong this time?_ Mulder thought."You don't seem pleased" Mulder replied.

"What do you expect? Agent Scully has decided to leave the x-files, and has handed the job to Diana Fowley" Skinner explained

"What? But why?" Mulder didn't want to believe it. Scully was his partner she wouldn't just leave him would she. Well he couldn't blame her, for being stuck down here with old spooky. But he trusted Scully with his life and she with hers. So what has changed?

"I don't know Mulder. That's for you to find out" Skinner replied and hung up.

"What was that all about?" Diana asked noticing how the atmosphere around him changed, and he looked excactly the same when she left him.

"Scully has left the X-Files" Mulder replied "I just don't know why"

"Maybe she didn't believe and she thought you were crazy" Diana suggested.

"Maybe your right...your my partner now" Mulder said.

"So lets-"

She was interuppted by a knock at the door. Something about the knock seemed friendly to Mulder..he recognized it from 6 years ago.

 _Scully_ He pratically jumped out of his seat and ran to the door. As he was opening it he was smiling like a drunk idiot. Even though her leaving was bad news he was so happy to see her. Just seeing something connected to Scully made him happy and excited.

"Hi Mulder" Scully said with a small smile when Mulder moved to let her in she sighed at the sight of Diana "Hi Agent Fowley"

"Hello Agent Scully" Diana moaned.

"I am here to collect all my stuff" Scully anounced.

"Where are you moving too?" Mulder asked as Scully walked over to a pile of random stuff on Mulder's desk and took it. She never got her own desk.

"Crime..stuff like that" She replied seeming quite pleased. "Are you happy?" Mulder asked wanting the truth.

Scully looked over to Diana who glared at her in reply. "Yes I am, but just know Mulder that I am always going to regret my choice"

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because Mulder, all I have been doing is dragging you down, but with Diana you will go further than you have ever done with me" She honestly replied.

Mulder stood there not speaking, and just watched her leave. _SAY SOMETHING he told himself STOP HER._

But he didn't.

He let her go.

 **Hope you liked it. Of course I am continuing I am not a Diana and Mulder shipper. Sculder all the way**


End file.
